Untold Secrets
by Treyvon-kun
Summary: who knew that one heated night of romance could end the way it did? Kagome didn't. Now kagome must leave feudal Japan and leave Inuyasha wondering why . . . What secret is Kagome hiding?


Note: Kagome starts off sleeping then we jump into her dream which is a memory...ok? then by the end when she is screaming for Inu we are back in her room and out of her dream, ok..I might not go any further with this!  
  
Untold secrets: Chapter 1: How it began  
  
Kagome tossed and turned in her bed, flipping and recovering herself with her sheets. The night was hot and her forehead was dotted with small droplets of sweat. A dream of memories pulsed through Kagome's head as her heart pounded in her chest and her hands moved in the dark as if feeling something invisible above her.  
  
---Memory---Kagome could see the heated gold of Inuyasha's eyes. Beads of sweat poured down the sides of his face as a soft hum rolled in his throat as an exasperated breath escaped his lips. His claws dug into the soft wood around them as his body moved swiftly in and out between Kagome.  
  
Weary, long breaths rushed past Kagome's lips as her eyes rolled back and a pleasure filled groan filled the room.  
  
"Inu . . ." Kagome whimpered as Inuyasha continued to act beyond her climax.  
  
Inuyasha's back arched as he lifted himself from Kagome's chest. His once soft penetrations turned into hard, force filled movements. His mouth opened to its extent and a loud human like scream emerged. Kagome's eyes squinted open as pain filled her abdomen to look up at Inuyasha. The white back of his eyes flickered back and forth from white to red in a short yet prolonged manor. He was switching back and forth from hanyou to full Youkai as he reached his peak.  
  
A growl like sound purred in Inuyasha's chest as a smile spread across his lips and he looked down at Kagome with red, death like eyes.  
  
"Inuya." Kagome's voice cracked as Inuyasha dug his lengthened claws into her hips and pulled her up so she was straddling him.  
  
"Kagome," a raspy voice whispered past Inuyasha's lips.  
  
Inuyasha's hands left the tight hold of Kagome's hips and took her arms and brought them up so she was hugging his neck. Slowly his muscle filled arms wrapped around Kagome's waist and pulled her close to him so they were tight together. His hips made strong bucking movements into her as he kissed Kagome's lips. Kagome's eyes widened as his tongue entered her mouth and played with everything it could find. This was not the full demon killer Inuyasha she was kissing but rather the lust filled full demon Inuyasha. Kagome drew her lips back as she felt the last passionate thrust into her and Inuyasha's seed enter her non-stop.  
  
Inuyasha slowly placed Kagome's sweaty, weak body back down on the mat below them and slowly placed himself beside her as his full demon self faded back into his hanyou self.  
  
Kagome laid with her back facing him feeling guilt fill her. She had always told herself that she would wait till she was married but temptation took the better hold of her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The day was hot and humid. Kagome and Inuyasha stood by the bone eaters well starring at each other. Kagome could see anger and tears swelling in Inuyasha's eyes as he stared at her. Tears were beginning to form in the back of her own eyes but she hid it like it was nothing.  
  
"I have to," Kagome said, her voice pure.  
  
"But . . . why," Inuyasha said as his voice broke.  
  
"I can't tell you, not yet," Kagome said weakly as a tear rolled down the side of her face.  
  
Slowly Kagome lifted herself onto the edge of the well and mumbled a chant that would close the well to her and Inuyasha forever.  
  
"Goodbye," Kagome said as she jumped into the well.  
  
"Kagome . . . wait," Inuyasha screamed as he ran to the well.  
  
Kagome could see a purple barrier form around the top of the well as she fell. As she watched she could see something, a blur, come from the side and hit Inuyasha making blood splatter over the convex barrier.  
  
---Transition back into her room---"INUYASHA," Kagome screamed kicking in her bed.  
  
The light scrambled on as her mother ran into the room.  
  
"Kagome, honey, are you ok," Kagome's mother, asked as she frantically hugged her.  
  
Kagome was sitting in her bed. The sheets were soaked and Kagome's body was shaking.  
  
"I heard you scream and the whole house shook and I could see your room glowing a purple color. I got so worried. Kagome, sweetie, what is it?" Kagome's mother said as Kagome began to cry in her arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry mom, I didn't mean for it to happen," Kagome said still shaking.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------Author's words---- OK, ugh, lets see, first story on this name. I have another one that some of you may know but guess what? I'm not telling you, not even my closest friend that is until he/she figures it out! Hey maybe one of you guys can!? Soo....Please review, everyone loves that kind of stuff ya kno?. 


End file.
